


nighty-night

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow - Freeform, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung’s panties were soaking wet and all he had was his pillow to help him.





	nighty-night

jisung rubbed his clit through his soaking wet pink panties, breaths short and labored.

he let out little moans from the back of his throat. making sure that they’re not loud to enough to disturb the other members playing video games in the living room.

he didn’t know he got so damn horny, but here he is. wet and practically fucking his fingers.

he knew he wasn’t going to get release from this anytime soon so he impatiently pulled off his panties with a loud huff.

he sighed in content when the cool air made contact with his hairless pink cunt, his hard clit peeking out from between his swollen lips.

he needed to be fucked. but by who?

he didn’t feel like leaving the comfort of his room to find a fuck buddy so he snatched the pillow from under his head, alligned it to his liking and straddled it.

he let out a low moan when rough fabric from his pillow case came in contact with his clit.

he started to roll his small hips on the pillow, eyes closed shut and mouth opened with with low moans coming out.

his moans got a little higher in pitch when he started moving faster, aiming closer towards his release as his clit starting throbbing and his small hole was opening and closing, begging for a cock to fill it up.

he reached behind him, putting two long fingers up his cunt hole, immediately finding his sweet spoy and began thrusting his fingers furiously onto that spot.

he bit his bottom lip to conceal his high pitched moans, which got louder as the burning sensation at the bottom of his tummy got stronger.

he was absolutely soaking. the delicious we sounds his cunt made from every thrust of his fingers pushing him to go faster, harder, relentless.

his hips moved at an inhumane speed on the pillow, his pillow case soaked from the juices flowing out of him.

soon, his hips stuttered and he let out a muffled scream as he squirted his juices all over the pillow.

he rolled his hips and thrusted his fingers slowly, trying to ride out the orgasm.

his mouth was open again, breathing heavily and let out little moans before he was completely sated.

and maybe he went to sleep with a wet, dirty pillow between his bare thighs... or maybe he didn’t. 


End file.
